Returned Favors
by kristanella17
Summary: Draco witnesses his Quidditch captain jinx, Sapphire Phillips, a Hufflepuff girl in his year. Taking pity on her, he decides to help her to the hospital wing. Later on, when Draco is suffering with his own problems, Sapphire decides to return the favor. Multi-chapter One Shot. DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Give it back, Flint!" Sapphire overheard someone shout as she made her way through the courtyard. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly what was going on; Marcus Flint was picking on another first year. This time, Sapphire thought, she would do something.

Sapphire quickened her pace across the courtyard to find Flint holding up a broom above his head as a first year Hufflepuff girl jumped to reach it. Sapphire's blood boiled whenever she saw people picking on her fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Give it back!" the girl shouted once more causing Flint to let out a belly laugh, holding the broom even higher.

"Flint!" Sapphire called angrily as she reached the bully from Slytherin, "give the broom back to her," she ordered firmly. Even though Sapphire was two years younger than Flint, she wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't different from any other bully at Hogwarts besides his ugly teeth.

"And why should I, Phillips?" Flint asked threateningly as he shoved the first year out of the way and stepped face to face with Sapphire. Sapphire held her ground, placing her hand on the top of the broom he had lowered down to his side.

"You must think you're real cool, Flint. Picking on a first year and taking something that doesn't belong to you, yeah, you're parents must be _so_ proud," Sapphire glared as she pulled the broom in her direction and out of his hands. She quickly turned to the first year girl and gave her back the broom. The younger girl smiled at Sapphire before giving her a small head nod and quickly hurrying on her way. Sapphire knew the poor girl was scared and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

As soon as Sapphire turned her attention back to Flint he hit her with a curse causing her to let out a small shriek in pain. Instantly, her hand clutched at her ribcage as Flint laughed and quickly left Sapphire in her own misery. Slowly, Sapphire's knees gave out as she laid back onto the ground still holding her side in agony.

From a few feet away, Draco Malfoy watched the whole altercation as Sapphire stood up to the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Sapphire was a Hufflepuff in Draco's year, and he would never admit it outloud but he had taken a small liking to her since their first year when she accepted his request to share a cabin on the train. Despite the rude comments and harsh glares from Draco throughout the years, Sapphire never retorted or replied with anything mean like the rest of the kids in their year.

With one glance over his shoulders, Draco hesitantly approached the Hufflepuff who still laid on the ground. She had her eyes closed as she hugged herself around her rib cage clearly in pain.

"Phillips, what's the matter?" Draco asked harshly but without his usual sneer. He knew exactly what was wrong, Flint had hexed her, but he wasn't entirely sure with what curse. Sapphire looked up at him, the pain evident in her eyes as she she tried to force out words.

"Hospital-," she forced out as she slowly tried to sit back up with one hand still clinging to her side. Draco looked around nervously once more before kneeling down on one knee next to her and placing a hand on her back as he tried to help her sit up fully.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing, Sapphire?" he asked softly. Sapphire looked up at him and nodded. Draco then wrapped his hand that was on her back underneath her arm as he slowly helped her stand. Sapphire leaned all her weight against him as they began the long trek towards the hospital wing.

"Why are you helping me?" Sapphire whispered out between breaths as they walked. Draco looked down at her as he thought.

"We'll talk later," he said firmly before turning his gaze back upwards and continuing on their way.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey," Draco called out as he entered the hospital wing with Sapphire still leaning against him. By then Draco was practically carrying her as she held on to him the best she could. Madam Pomfrey hurried into the room.

"Oh dear," she gasped as she saw Sapphire clinging to Draco. The nurse rushed over to Sapphire as she tried to lead the two students to the nearest bed. Draco slowly sat Sapphire down on the bed before she laid back completely, breathing heavily through the intense pain.

"Now tell me what happened," Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she gently placed her hand on one of Sapphire's sides. Quickly, Madam Pomfrey pulled her hands back in surprise when she felt no bones.

"Someone hit her with a spell then she fell to her knees screaming. That's all I know," Draco admitted as he stood back and watched anxiously.

Madam Pomfrey instantly turned to face him, "The ribs on her left side are completely gone. I'll have to mix up an advanced potion to regrow them quickly. Wait with her," she ordered before rushing out of the room.

Sapphire laid back in bed with her eyes tightly shut as she still clutched to her side. She was breathing through her teeth, clearly still in pain, as Draco took a small step towards her.

"Sapphire," he whispered causing her to peek open one eye slightly. She was shocked to see Draco still in the room with her. He had always teased her throughout their years at school, but he was never cruel to her like she had witnessed with a few other kids he tormented.

Sapphire forced herself to open both eyes to face Draco, "Thank you," she managed to whisper out between breaths causing his facial features to soften a bit. He took another step closer to her.

"I saw what happened," he admitted slowly, "I..." before he could finish his sentence, Madam Pomfrey returned. She rushed back over to Sapphire and helped her sit up.

"Drink," the nurse ordered as she held the glass to Sapphire's lips. Sapphire forced down the disgusting concoction trying not to gag as she swallowed the last drop.

Madam Pomfrey then eased Sapphire back into the hospital bed once more before walking over to Draco. "Are you two friends?" she asked hesitantly. Draco paused, not entirely sure how to answer the question. "I ask simply because this process is going to be extremely painful for Miss Phillips. It will be a bit easier if she has a friendly face to help her through it," she encouraged. Draco looked over the nurse's shoulder at the helpless girl still lying back in agony. She had always been so nice to him despite how he treated others. For once, he decided he would return the favor.

Draco gave Madam Pomfrey a headnod before silently walking over to Sapphire's bedside and taking a seat in the chair next to her. "I'll be at my desk if you need me. Remember, it's going to get worse before it gets better," she advised before walking to the other side of the wing.


	2. Chapter 2

The two remained in silence before Sapphire finally spoke. "You don't have to stay," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you not want me to?" Draco immediately retorted harshly, feeling a bit insulted at his effort to be friendly.

Sapphire frowned a bit while she was lost in thought before answering, "This is already extremely embarrassing. Please...don't bring it up against me later," she whimpered out as a small tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Draco's brows furrowed in thought as an immense feeling of guilt overwhelmed him.

"I won't," he whispered reluctantly, his voice full of regret. Almost immediately after their short conversation, Sapphire felt a sharp pain in her side causing her to let out an ear piercing scream. Draco worriedly shot up from his seat as he moved to stand next to her bed. From the other side of the room, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the empty side of Sapphire's bed.

"What do we do?" Draco asked in a panic while looking down at Sapphire as she clinched to the bed for some sort of support.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "We wait it out. That's why I asked you to stay," she informed him as Sapphire continued to scream. Draco's eyes locked on her as he watched in horror.

"It's hurting her!" he shouted frustratedly. He then reached out to grab her hand closest to him. Sapphire instantly clutched on to Draco's hand for some sort of comfort. Slowly, Sapphire's shouts turned into heavy breathing as she began to regain her composure.

"I'm afraid that was only one bone. We have a few more to go," Madam Pomfrey regretfully broke the news to both of the students. Sapphire laid back still breathing through the dulled pain while holding on to Draco's hand as the nurse walked back to her desk.

"Draco," Sapphire whispered out. He looked down at the exhausted girl who looked like she was about to be sick at any moment. "Please don't go," she pled weakly.

Very cautiously, Draco ran his thumb across the back of Sapphire's hand, "I'll stay," he replied quietly causing Sapphire to give a faint smile before closing her eyes.

* * *

The process of regrowing Sapphire's bones took hours of agonizing pain before she was finally done. As soon as the last bone was back, Sapphire fell into a deep sleep still holding on to Draco's hand.

"You did very well, Mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey encouraged with a smile, "I suggest you go grab dinner. Miss Phillips will be allowed to leave once she wakes." Draco nodded before giving Sapphire one last worried glance and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later it was time for the school's trip to Hogsmeade and Sapphire still hadn't seen Draco since the hospital wing. To her surprise, she walked into the Three Broomsticks and saw him sitting by himself. Slowly, she approached him before sitting down at his table.

"Hi," she greeted with a small smile. He had a worried look on his face and looked paler than his normal self.

"Phillips," he responded in surprise as he looked up from his drink. "What do you want?" he asked as his surprise grew to bitterness. Sapphire ignored his rude question as she placed something on the table.

"I'm glad I found you. I wanted to give you something for helping me the other day," she said as she slid a small box across the table. Draco looked down at the box and raised an eyebrow.

"A chocolate frog?" he asked as one side of the corner of his lips turned up slightly causing Sapphire to laugh in response.

"I know it's silly but I just wanted to say thank you," she replied sincerely as she intently watched him. Draco looked up at her, his amusement disappearing. "You're welcome, Phillips," he replied stoically.

The two sat there for a few seconds in silence, "Are you ok, Draco?" Sapphire asked bravely, "You seem sort of out of it," she noted.

Draco glared at her, "I'm sorry, but you must've mistaken my small act of kindness for some sort of sign of friendship," he said harshly with a sneer. Sapphire pursed her lips together tightly, trying not to let the hurtful comment affect her.

"That's fine," she said softly, "but you know, if you have something on your mind...you can talk to me," she finished in a gentle whisper before standing from the table.

"Wait," Draco said firmly before Sapphire took more than two steps away from the table. Both of them turned to face one another staying exactly where they were.

"How can you be so nice all the time?" Draco asked as his brows furrowed in confusion and he stood up from the table to make his way towards her.

Sapphire let out a small laugh, "Trust me. I'm not," she replied sincerely as they exited the building.

"You are. No matter what I say or do to you, you've never responded like the others," he noted as the two walked through the snow covered streets.

Sapphire shrugged, "You've said some not so nice things to me, I'll admit, but it's not half as cruel as what I've heard you say to other people," she confessed causing Draco to give her a side glance out of the corner of his eye.

"It's hard to say those things to you," Draco admitted causing Sapphire to look up at him. "Why is that?" she asked curiously. Draco remained silent in thought before answering.

"You let me ride in the cabin with you on the train our first year when everyone else rejected me," he admitted quietly while keeping his eyes focused on something in the distance.

"You know," Sapphire began with a tiny smile, "I don't think you're as mean as you let on," she challenged as she stopped in front of him.

Draco glared down at her, "Oh?" he questioned in a lowered voice.

Sapphire nodded, "You didn't have to help me to the hospital wing, and you definitely didn't have to stay. You...you were worried about me," she said noted, staring up at him. Draco continued staring down at her with a hard expression on his face. Without a word he walked around her causing Sapphire to quicken her pace to catch up to him.

"What if I did have something on my mind, Phillips? How do I know I can trust you?" Draco asked as the two walked side by side once more.

"The same way I trusted you in the hospital wing," she countered seriously. Draco stopped in his tracks once more as he turned to face her. Sapphire raised her eyebrows in anticipation as Draco stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head as if he was rejecting his thought.

"I have to go. Stop following me, Phillips," he ordered firmly leaving Sapphire a bit taken back. She watched as he turned his back to her and stormed off into the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sapphire watched as Draco entered the Great Hall. She hadn't noticed before but not only did he look paler but also skinnier than she remembered. Narrowing her eyes in concern, she continued to watch as he quickly made his way to the Slytherin table before taking a seat and burying his head in a textbook.

After lunch, Sapphire hesitantly approached Draco as people started to slowly leave the Great Hall. "I told you to stop following me, Phillips," Draco sneered at her as she made her way next to him.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "I just so happen to be leaving the Great Hall when you are so don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I'm not following you," she said with a hint of a smirk causing the corner of Draco's lips to turn upward.

"Oh really?" he asked in amusement causing Sapphire to nod. "Then why are you heading towards Transfiguration when you have Astronomy right now?" Draco smirked confidently.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks as she realized he was correct. Draco let out a barely audible chuckle causing Sapphire to smirk once more.

"And just _how do you know_ I have Astronomy right now, Malfoy?" she asked as her smirk grew into a devilish grin. Draco, too, stopped walking and turned his attention towards her.

"What is it that you want from me, Phillips?" Draco asked in exhaustion.

Sapphire's face softened, "You're always alone lately," she noted quietly, "I just want you to know that you don't have to be," she finished in a whisper. This time, Draco's facial features softened as he looked down at her.

"I couldn't be your friend even if I wanted to," he admitted before starting back on his way to class. Sapphire stood there taking in his words before she rushed to stand in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Why not?" she asked determinedly as she placed her hands on her hips.

Draco took a step closer to her as he glared down, "The captain of my Quidditch team _nearly_ _killed you_. How do you think he'll take seeing us hang out together?" Sapphire pursed her lips together in thought.

"I go to the library alone every other night after dinner until curfew. I'll be there tonight so if you ever decide you're tired of being lonely then you know where I'll be," Sapphire said sternly before turning and quickly making way towards the Astronomy Tower. Draco stood there somberly as he watched Sapphire disappear down the corridor.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know the next chapter will be the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter. Hope y'all have enjoyed!

* * *

That night after dinner, Sapphire sat in her usual spot in the library lost in her homework. She gasped when a pile of books dropped unexpectedly down next to her on the table. Quickly looking up, Sapphire watched as Draco Malfoy sat down across from her.

"Hi," she whispered with a smile, truly shocked to see he took her up on her offer. Draco nodded in her direction as he opened up his Potions textbook. The two sat there in silence and worked on their homework for almost an hour before Sapphire finally closed her book.

"Would you like some help?" she offered as she looked over to see what he was working on.

Draco put down his quill, "I just can't concentrate," he said frustratedly as he slammed his book shut. Sapphire sat back in her chair, a little taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Normally, when people can't concentrate their mind is too busy focusing on something else," she said softly, trying not to upset him even more. Draco looked up at her with a saddened look across his face.

"I can't tell you, Sapphire," he whispered so softly that Sapphire's ears had to strain to hear him.

"Why not, Draco?" she replied as she scooted back closer to him. He stared at her desperately wanting to confess something, but he just couldn't seem to find the words.

"I don't want to get you involved," he finally admitted causing Sapphire to frown slightly. She then got up from her side of the table and walked over to take a seat next to him. Taking Draco by surprise, Sapphire gently placed her hand on his forearm.

"You don't know how much it meant to me that you didn't leave me alone in the hospital wing the other day. I was in excruciating pain and more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life, and you stayed with me, Draco. It may not have seemed like a lot to you, but it meant the world to me. That's why I want to be there for you, so if something is bothering you it's safe to tell me," she confessed as her thumb lightly ran across his arm. Draco looked down nervously at Sapphire's hand.

" _I can't_ ," he said unwavering as he quickly pulled his arm away from her and stood to leave. "We're not even friends," he finished harshly as Sapphire stood to follow him.

" _Yes we are,_ " Sapphire replied just as firmly as she rushed to stand in front of him.

Draco's face softened at her words, "Then that's even more of a reason not to get you involved," he whispered to her as their eyes locked. Sapphire opened her mouth to reply but Draco brushed past her causing her to reach out and grab his arm.

In the process of pulling his arm back, Draco's button popped off his sleeve revealing a mark on his forearm. It was the same forearm Sapphire was just holding only a few moments ago. Sapphire gasped as she recognized the image.

Quickly, Draco grabbed both of Sapphire's upper arms as he forced her backwards into the restricted area of the library. She looked up at him in shock as he stared down at her with sad eyes.

"That's what you wanted to tell me," she whispered softly.

Draco's expression turned from sadness to anger, "You can't tell anyone," he whispered harshly.

Sapphire frowned, "I wouldn't do that to you, Draco," she replied, still staring up at him.

"Will you stop doing that?!" he demanded furiously as he tightened his grip on her arms. Sapphire gasped in fear causing Draco to immediately let go of her.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly before burying his face in his hands and backing away from her.

Sapphire slowly approached him as she placed her hand gently on his arm, "Draco," she whispered causing him to drop his hands from his face. "It's ok," she comforted, noticing tears surfacing in his eyes.

Instantly, Draco let go of all his anger as the sadness consumed him. "I don't want this," he confessed as the tears began to fall. "I can't do this. I don't want it," Draco repeated as he began to emotionally fall apart in front of her.

Sapphire filled the gap between them as she pulled Draco into a hug. To her astoundment, Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her waist returning her hug. Sapphire silently ran her hands up and down Draco's back as she tried her best to comfort him. After a few moments, Draco began to compose himself as he pulled away.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked in disbelief causing Sapphire to smile.

"Does it look like I'm afraid of you?" she asked in a playful manner.

Draco stared at her with a blank face as he lifted his hands and placed them back on her arms where he had grabbed her earlier. This time, he let his thumbs gently caress her.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you, Sapphire. I...I would never want to hurt you," he confessed as he looked down at her, his eyes now full of regret.

She softly smiled up at him before taking one of his hands into hers. Sapphire then proceeded to sit on the floor against one of the bookcases, pulling Draco down with her.

The two sat side by side with no gap between them. Silently, Sapphire pulled Draco's arm into her lap, rolled up the sleeve, and examined his mark.

"How long have you had it?" she whispered sadly before looking up at him. Draco's body stiffened at the thought of having to talk about his Dark Mark.

"A few weeks," he answered shortly.

Sapphire nodded, "You haven't been eating," she noted, "the anxiety is making you look ill," she continued with concern as her fingers trailed mindlessly over the mark.

"It's hard to think of anything else," he confessed while keeping his head up straight and refusing to look at his arm.

"Do you feel a little better now that someone knows?" Sapphire asked softly as she looked back up at him.

Draco looked down at her, "No," he whispered causing Sapphire's lips to slightly gape open in shock of her failed attempt to help him. "Now, I have you to worry about," Draco confessed.

"Draco, I would never-" Sapphire began only to be cutoff.

"No," Draco said firmly, "now I worry I've endangered you, Sapphire," he whispered, his voice full of fear.

Sapphire gave him a sad smile, "You don't have to worry about me," she tried to comfort but Draco only shook his head.

"You are the only person who has ever shown the slightest bit of concern for me, and what do I do? I find a way to endanger your life. It's not safe to be my friend, Sapphire. I tried to warn you. Please, from now on you have to stay away from me," he pled as he shifted his body to face her.

Sapphire slightly shook her head before answering, "You don't deserve to have to go through something like this alone," she replied passionately. Draco scoffed at her response.

"Yes I do," he answered bitterly as he turned away from her.

Sapphire scooted closer to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Fine then," she started firmly, "I don't _want_ you to go through this alone," she said.

Draco turned back to her, "And I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I care about you, Sapphire, and if keeping you safe is the first and only real noble thing I do in my life then so be it," he said determinedly as he pulled away from her and stood up.

Sapphire followed, "You...care about me?" she whispered softly in disbelief.

Draco sighed deeply as he looked to the ground before looking back up at her, "Yes, I do," he admitted quietly, "and I'm not sure if you care for me the same way or if it's just you being the Hufflepuff that you are, but you have to leave me alone. Please," he begged. Sapphire's eyes narrowed in thought as Draco turned to leave.

"Kiss me," she called to him.

He quickly turned around, "What?" he asked in total confusion.

"Kiss me and if you can walk away after that then I'll leave you alone. If you can't...then we go from there, even if it's just meeting quietly in the library every so often," she challenged seriously. Draco stared at her as he considered her offer.

Within a few seconds, Draco walked back over to her and placed one hand behind her head, entangling it in her hair, and the other on her waist as he pulled her into him in a passionate kiss. Sapphire placed one hand gently on the side of his face and the other on his chest as she parted her lips.

The two shared the kiss until they pulled away breathless, Draco resting his forehead against Sapphire's.

"Please don't go," he whispered hopelessly as his eyes closed, their lips only inches apart. "I'll stay," Sapphire replied before gently pressing her lips against his once more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! While rereading this story, I was inspired to write one more chapter. At the moment, I don't plan on adding any more chapters after this but incase I do, stay followed! I hope you enjoy, and if you do feel free to leave me a comment to let me know! Thanks and happy reading!_

* * *

The next afternoon, Sapphire was on her way back to her common room when she encountered the Slytherin Quidditch team as they made their way back from practice. She had tried her best to avoid Marcus Flint ever since their run in a few days prior which had left Sapphire without a set of ribs on half of her body.

"Phillips," she heard him call after her as he took a few steps in her direction. The rest of the team began to disperse in separate directions; all except for Draco. He was determined to keep an eye on his team's captain around Sapphire.

Sapphire chose to ignore Flint as she continued on her way, but he persisted.

"What's the matter, Phillips? No insults today?" he taunted as he finally made his way in front of her, forcing her to look up at him.

"Leave me alone, Flint," Sapphire said sternly as she glared up at him. Flint smiled his crooked tooth grin.

"I see your ribs healed nicely. How long did that take?" he asked with false concern as he took another step closer to her. Sapphire automatically took a counter step backwards from him before turning to walk away.

Normally, she wouldn't back down from someone so rude, but she didn't want to risk the confrontation with someone who would use such cruel spells. Before she could get too far, Flint reached out and grabbed her shoulder forcing her to spin back around so they were face to face once more.

"Flint!" Draco called as he finally decided to make his way over to them. He just couldn't stand by and watch any longer, and he definitely did not want to see Sapphire hurt again.

Sapphire looked up at the sound of Draco's voice as a feeling of relief washed over her.

"What, Malfoy?" Flint asked without taking his eyes off the Hufflepuff girl in front of him. Draco walked over until he was standing directly next to Sapphire.

"I heard Oliver Wood was in the Great Hall discussing how he planned on targeting you at the next match," Draco lied, hoping it would get Flint to leave Sapphire alone. Flint glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Sapphire.

"I'll take care of him later," Flint said darkly before taking another threatening step closer to Sapphire. Draco immediately stepped in front of Sapphire putting himself between the two and staring up at his Quidditch captain.

"What do you think you're doing? Move, Malfoy," Flint ordered, but Draco didn't budge. Flint stared him down with a snarl.

"Your father bought the team new equipment so I can't bench you, but I can make your practice a living hell," Flint threatened. Draco swallowed before speaking.

"Leave her alone, Flint," Draco replied stoically, knowing the Quidditch captain intended to live up to his threat. Flint glared at his seeker before huffing and heading on his way. As soon as he was out of sight, Draco turned to Sapphire with a breath of relief.

"You didn't have to do that," Sapphire said softly, feeling guilty that Draco would be punished during practice just for defending her. Draco reached out to take one of her hands into his, lightly grazing his fingers across hers.

"I couldn't let him hurt you again," he replied softly, his thumb caressing the back of Sapphire's hand. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took a step closer to him, filling the gap between them. Draco gave her a playful smirk in reply before speaking.

"Library tonight?" he asked placing his free hand on her waist. Sapphire nodded as Draco began to lower his face closer to hers.

"I'll be there," she said softly right before Draco pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss.

"Thank you for protecting me," Sapphire whispered as their lips slowly broke away. Draco lifted his free hand to gently caress her cheek before reluctantly pulling away.

"I'll see you later," he whispered in return with a slight smile before making his way back towards the Slytherin common room.


End file.
